Sweet Love
by FaithsFollower
Summary: Ephram makes Amy laugh.


**Title: **Sweet Love

**Author: **FaithsFollower

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ephram and Amy and anything relating to Everwood, k? They belong to the WB and the creators of this really great show.

**Distribution: **If you'd like it for your own fanfic site, you're welcome to it. Just give me credit.

**Fandom: **TV Shows** - **Everwood

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **PG?

**Setting: **S1 approx.

**Spoilers:** The ending of S1.

**Synopsis: **Ephram makes Amy laugh.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first "Everwood" fic. Before, I used to only write fics relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. /thoughts/

**Warnings: **This fic will contain graphic scenes of cuteness. If you are extremely sensitive to these kinds of scenes, I'd suggest you get out before it's too late. It already is for Ephram and Amy.

**Feedback: **Please! I'd love to hear what you guys are thinking.

Ephram Brown was walking down the hallway of County High when he saw Amy sitting in front of Colin's locker looking as if she were anywhere but here. His heart went out to Amy. Colin was her first real love and it hadn't been that long ago since he died. /The poor girl at least had him for a few months now/ Ephram thought bitterly, once again hating himself for having bitter thoughts while Amy is heartbroken. He sighed and walked up to the girl.

"Hey,"

Amy looked up. Ephram was shocked to see how out of it she was. It was almost as if she didn't see him…or anything for that matter. She was totally alone in her world. He sat down beside her.

"You know, they say that sitting here for a long time will make you smarter. Supposedly it has to do with the essence of schoolwork and power-happy adults trying to make our lives hell."

He smiled and looked at his friend-slash-crush. Nothing. Not even a hint she ever heard him. His smile faltered. /I would've expected a more enthusiastic answer/ he thought as he laid his head back against the cool metal surface of the locker behind him. /Or even a hint of humanity/ He tried again.

"So. Exams. What's with them? I mean it's not like you spend the hour and a half examining them, right? So what's the point of calling them exams then? I think we got cheated."

Amy sighed and lifted her head up.

"Ephram, please…"

Ephram gave her a half-smile.

"She speaks and she moves. What a concept."

Ephram grinned as he noticed a very small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. /Yes/ Ephram thought. That tiny wrinkle of a smile gave him hope. He pressed on.

"Did I tell you about my dad's newest hobby? It's cooking these 'elaborate meals'. His words, not mine. It's pretty crazy; the guy doesn't even know which end of the spoon to use and here he is trying to make some fancy named dinner."

Amy smiled a bit more, even though she didn't want to. It was Dr. Brown's fault that Colin died, after all. Still, when Ephram talked, she felt her misery dispel some. It was weird; Bright had tried to do the very same thing, using humor to bring her out of her funk but it didn't work. Yet here was Ephram, doing the exact same thing only this time it was working. She looked him in the eyes.

"And Delia?"

Ephram smiled and leaned back, ready to dive into some anecdotes about his baby sister.

"Oh, well, she's an absolute hoot. Two nights ago, she had invited her friend, Brittany, over for a slumber party and she had forgotten to tell our dad about it. Well, he came home from work and found the living room full of girls and Bright. Apparently they had convinced him to be a chaperone for the party. Anyway, our dad came home to find Bright wearing makeup and with curlers in his hair. It was funny."

And then it happened. Whether it was Ephram's doing or some other reason, a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh erupted from Amy Abbott. Ephram grinned. This was what he had wanted to see: Amy laughing again. It only went to show how much he cared for the girl. Yeah, maybe he didn't love her love her yet, but in reality, he did love her as a friend. It was a sweet love and that was all that mattered.


End file.
